


Mario's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Mario gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Yoshi tries to save Mario from it.





	

[Mario has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Mario: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Yoshi's voice is heard.]

Yoshi: Never fear! Yoshi is here!

[Yoshi is sitting on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Luigi arrives just as Yoshi gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Mario under itself.]

Mario: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Mario begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Mario: Ah, ah...

[Luigi realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Yoshi, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Yoshi tries to inspect it...]

Mario: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Mario releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Mario is inside of - where it was, and knocks Yoshi off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Mario sneezes three more times.]

Mario: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Luigi and Yoshi cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Mario: AH-CHOO!

[Mario sneezes again, causing Luigi and Yoshi to cringe. Luigi decides to help Mario out of the crater.]

Luigi: I'll help you, Mario.

[Mario nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Mario: AH-CHOO!

[Yoshi plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Mario looks at him in irritation.]

Yoshi: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Mario: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"That was kind of weird..." Lumpy said.**

****"Let's face it, all of these Sneeze Attack fanfics are weird," Meowth replied. "Not to mention terrible." ********

THE END


End file.
